Death and the sacrifice
by gloomren
Summary: Death telling about an evening he met Bonnie and Damon.


I think you won't be able to remember me. Of course not. I'm the least thing you human beings want to think of. Well, there were lots of times when you didn't do so. Times the sky was burried in darkness and fear. Times when the roads had my scent. That was the time when I used to be the central figure of your every day life. You all know me. I'm death. And I mean it liturally.

It's all the same for me, if you're thinking I'm for the centre of attention. It doesn't make me proud to be worth remembering. Actually people mostly think of me when they're burried in their gloom. So it's not flattering really. And there won't be ever a bottom line. I'm the one who'll last. There's no way to change that.

I'm not like you.

You wonder, laugh, get upset or feel pain. These are signs of being ALIVE. I'm not alive. But that doesn't mean there are not things out their similar to me who are able to do that. Things that aren't alive at all. Things that can least just like me. Supernatural beings.

Probably, after these words you're not taking me serious any more. I know the attitude. Anytime you hear something about magic going on you freak out. I can hear the words coming.

„Death would not talk about such crap. He'd be realistic and would mind his own buisness. That's a freak who wants to stay in the spotlight."

So what was my buisness again? Don't panic I won't go to any detail. It's not that you're running out of time. I want to tell you about that evening. This is why I'm actually here. The evening I saw the two characters you all probably know. I had to collect the soul of the witch the next morning, though. I'm such a badass, huh? Ruin your thrilling moment by telling you the end.

I don't even know why I couldn't resist watching them. I was about to help a soul out of the mortal remains which used to belong to it once when I saw her. She wasn't that tall. Her hair was dark. Just a teenager about seventeen, I guess. She stood there confident. „Is he.." But her eyes were full of liquid pain and her voice was broken. There was also a flack of blonde hair. It was a girl about the same age. „Bonnie! We have to look for Elena!" Bonnie didn't move. „Go looking for her Caroline. I'll wait for HIM." The way she said the last word made Caroline look warily at her. It was a brief look like a quick goodbye in case Bonnie's own anger would bring her down.. The way she tightened her wrists it wasn't hard to tell he maent something to her. I could sense her anger. She had amazing powers, indeed. The young man had already left his body. He gave me a smirk willing to come with me. That smirk had some bruised sarkasm in it. Even his bruised look was adorable. It wasn't hard to realize he was a vampire.

Of course vampires do have a soul. There are so much more things out there which have one you'd never think of. But I shouldn't be telling you too much of that sort. You human beings don't need to know everything. You're not capable of holding it for yourself. It's not that you're not trustable at all but you seem to have weaknesses. You couldn't handle to keep it for yourself and became the maniac next-door. So it's for your own sake.

„You're not talking much, huh? No sarcasm? No joking around? What a let-down!" He rolled his eyes when he said that.

I startled when I saw that he was talking to me. People neither hate me or just accept me. But I'd never had the sort of living trying to talk to me.

„I get it, dude! You manage to keep the objective, cool guy. Since you're the big boss here. So let's go wherever you're taking me to."

I didn't say a word. But that's not necessary anyways. People always understand me without hearing my voice. It could be a mind-power thing. Honestly, I don't know either.

_I'm not the boss here. Just doing my job._

He grinned in response.

_And we will leave if you want to._

He nodded before he started watching her. She was calling someone. „Klaus! ..Klaus! Don't you think it's getting embarrasing for an Origin to hide like that? How honorable is that?"

„K L A U S !"

„She won't give up waiting for him. It's so her. Stubborn as always." The Vampire was talking with a desire in his eyes like he was longing for something he wasn't sure of. I decided to give him some space. It felt wrong to take him away from that yet. Like something important was coming up he shouldn't be missing.

„Where's Elena?"

The voice came out of nowhere. It seemed to wake Bonnie all up.

„Why don't you come here look for her as yourself!" She shouted with bruised anger in her eyes.

The laugh was cool and deep when a figure of a blond man appeared in front of her. She didn't even move a step back. „Hey Bonnie. I think we met before. You attacked me. Remember?"

The rest of it was like a war-scene. Bonnie was using her powers to bring Klaus down. But it didn't seem to work. He smirked and in a few seconds he was holding her chin in his hands. That was when I could see it in his eyes. He was compelling me to do something.

_I'm sorry. I'm the objective one here._

He was about to do anything he could. I seemed if he had still a life he'd sacrifice it again.

It was like he'd read my mind. „Can you please do me a favor?"

I couldn't help to watch him picking up that weird tool again. When Klaus was about to finish talking he stepped from behind and stab him with it. The enormous vampire fell. And didn't wake up. But he didn't look better than Klaus when he was lying there on the ground. Bonnie sped off to him. She watched him with narrowed eyes first then stroked his hair gently trying to hold ack her tears. She watched him for a moment till he opened his eyes. He was looking at her with a wry grin. „Look who's giving in! I'm irresistable, ain't I?" Bonnie couldn't keep from laughing. Her eyes were not able to hold on the tears any more when her painfull look got back. „Are these tears of happiness? You could have waited with celebrating till I'm dead at least. I would have done that for you" I could see that even his sarkasm hurt her. „Actually I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you're a hero, Damon. You let yourself killed for Elena." It was obvious that she was aware of these might be his last words. „The second move wasn't for Elena. Think about it Judgy!" Damon had whispered that but she didn't miss a word. Her face was right above his. His eyes watched her with relief. Like he was happy to see her still alive. It meant that he'd rescue was a success. His fingers were playing with her curls. Her dark hair was like a curtain when she leaned to him to kiss him. When she pulled her head back she was trying to look away. Damon hold her face in his hands forcing her to look in his eyes. She had pressed her lips together not able to talk. „I feel like Jack dying in Rose's arms" Damon said that with a quick up and down movement of his eyebrows and a sarcasm in his voice. He was hiding the bitterness in his eyes. „Come here" He said than and pulled her to him. She was leaning against his chest. They still couldn't stop watching each other. Bonnie started to sing a sad song. It wasn't the kind of song which made you pity yourself. There was something beautiful in it. It was like the song made you want to inhale that pain. Damon pulled her face gently and stroked her cheek. She grabbed his hand when he kissed her. Just then he stopped moving. Bonnie jumped up on her feet and started to walk around him. He was lying there, peacefully. Her eyes looked scared. She let herself down on her knees and began to whisper something in latin. That's when I felt her spell on me. She was calling me to deal with her. To take her life instead of his. But Damon just shook his head in response and followed me in the darkness of the night.

After I helped him to pass over I couldn't help it. I came back to the gym to watch her. She was still sitting there looking at his dead body. Then, she gave up whispering her spells. I guess, she knew that she'd lost. I recognized the blood on the gym and knew that it wasn't that. She wasn't about to quit. And that was what had brought me there again. The sense of her power in the air. The scent of her losing her blood She had spent all of it to bring him back. It was like watching a lead artist preforming the last tragic scene of a drama. She collapsed. Her curls were covering the blood on her face.

In the midst of the gym there were lying two bodies. One was a girl lying in a lake of red. The other was a young man sleeping forever. It looked like a final scene of a classical drama. Hoping I wouldn't have to collect her soul the next morning, I left her lying in the darkness.

It was so fake that there was noone who had seen the whole scene. I seemed they all would just realize how valueable Damon was when they'd find out. It is all the same. Once dead people become worthy. But I am the objective one here. There's no need to complain about it. It won't change anyway.


End file.
